Dimensional Rift
by Mae Rose
Summary: Hiei well on a mission from Koenma finds himself thrust into a new land. Badly injured he is found by an unlikely person. A strange attractions forms between the two. Secrets reviled, connections formed. The team back home struggles Hiei/Shess Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**I do apologies in advance, my spelling is not that good and this has not been edited. In fact… I think I need a new editor I haven't had time to write in so long I forgot who mine was LOL. So if ya want to edit for me, give me a yell! Im trying to get more time to write, I haven't had much due to med school but things are slowing down! So enjoy the new story!**

Hiei cursed as a tree branch hit him in the face. Koenma had sent them on another mission, one that included trapping across the jungle. There was non stop from both of his human companions, and about an hour ago the stupid fox and ran off! Hiei felt that he was on the edge of snapping. Snapping what, he incurred that it was going to be the tall idiotic red head's NECK! Suddenly from the bushes Kurama ran out. The Youko was in fox form and quickly turned in to his humanoid form. Kurama hummed happy, clearly at home with this sort of environment.

"Hay fox boy, how much long till we get to were we are going?' Yusuke asked as he sat down on a fallen tree branch. Kurama turned and look at him. One of his more, brighter smiles plastered on his face.

"From this point we are only about half an hours walk from the temple." Kurama replied. Yusuke gave out a large sigh.

"Thank god for that! I don't know how much more of this walking I can stand!" Kurama chuckled at Yusuke's exclamation. Kuwabara started talking in light conversation with Yusuke about being a man. Mean while Kurama turned to Hiei.

"There weren't many demons in plane sight. And from what I gather, there not much of an army at the temple. Just a few guards here and there." Kurama said, his voice laced with concern. Hiei glanced from the bickering idiots to peer at Kurama. He adjusted his sword at his side before leaning himself against a tree.

"Could Koenma have been wrong?" Hiei asked. Kurama looked off into the distance, then shifted his eyes back to Hiei.

"When his men surveyed the area apparently is was occupied by a strange army. However now that we have gotten here the army seems to have moved on. Perhaps they found the artifact hidden in the temple and have moved on to more sinister plans." Kurama stated sounding even more concerned. By the time he was done talking he had gained the attention of their other two companions.

"So, should we contact the toddler?" Yusuke asked now in his serious mood. Kurama bit his lower lip and glanced back in the direction he came from.

"I'm not to sure we should just yet. Let's just push forward. If we run in to the situation that we fear might have happened, then we will contact Koenma. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded and stood now prepared to move forward.

The team continued on though the jungle. Then finally they broke though the brush, and found them self's standing on the temple paths. The team from there moved quickly into the temple. They fought off what little resistance dares to stand in their way. Pushing forward with Kurama in the lead the team found them self's with in a labyrinth. Turn after turn, they made their way though the labyrinth. They were lucky Kurama, many years ago, had taken a tour of the labyrinth. In other words he looted it many years ago. Finally Kurama came to a slow; He walked though a door way, and before them was a plain looking room with 4 different tunnels leading down.

"Great, now we are going to have to split up!" Yusuke said tossing his hands up in the air due to his displeasure. Kurama gave a quick smirk.

"No Yusuke we do not. Three of these holes turn into one, this one tunnel dumps you into a bog just on the other side of the temple. " Kurama said with a light smirk on his face. " The final hole, the one at the top right leads down to the next level of the labyrinth. Down there, are many rooms, that held many things. However I do believe I know were the room is that we need to go. Kurama moved forward and jumped down the hole. The others quickly followed him. The hole dropped down into a large room. Around the large room were many doors. However Kurama quickly made his way forward.

Quickly again the team made their way though the caverns of the lower temple. They walked briskly until they came to what appeared to be a dead end. "Kurama, this is a dead end. Did you make a wrong turn?" Kuwabara asked concerned and confused. Kurama shook his head no and walked forward to the wall.

"When I first came to this temple, I ran into this dead end and at the time though nothing of it. However it is the only place that my gang and I did not search. The rest of this temple we cleaned out. There must be in a way from here." Kurama said. The others then joined in with him, and began to feel up the wall. After searching much of it, and still having no luck they were getting very frustrated. Then, as good timing would have it. Kuwabara tripped over a crack in the floor and quickly grabbed the wall to catch himself from falling. The wall as he fell against it shifted inward. The others quickly turned to him.

"Heh, appears the human is good for something." Hiei said with a slight sneer. Kuwabara stood up quickly and turned on Hiei. His fist raised.

"You want to say that to my face SHRIMP!" He exclaimed loudly. Hiei just rolled his eyes and Kurama stepped in to brake up the fight. Kurama moved toward the wall and gave it a push, the wall however did not move much further. There were slight gaps of the sides only large enough so that fingers could fit. Kurama moved to the right side and began to pull the wall to the left. It moved slowly and with the help of the others they managed to move it completely out of the way. There before them, was a large room. It was dimly lit by glowing makings on the wall. They all stepped into the room, glancing about. Kurama sniffed at the air before turning to Yusuke.

"Yusuke, do you have a lighter?" Kurama asked. Yusuke fished around in his pocket and pulled on out handing it to Kurama. Kurama walked over to the wall, lit the lighter, and then lit something on the wall. Quickly fire traveled in many paths against the wall lighting the room up. What they found in the room surprised them. There standing before them was a HUGE room. And in that room, was the army.

"Shit!" was all Yusuke managed out. Then a light chuckle came from their left. There stood who could have only been the leader of the army.

"so glade you could join us. Really, I didn't think you would ever find out how to get in here, with as long as you were taking. However you are to late! The portal is already nearing completion! It will open and I WILL RULE THE WORLD!" The evil bad man then laughed manically before ordering his army to charge. The team quickly moved in and the battle began!

Long into the battle when the team was starting to tier the portal opened. This portal would lead to another dimension. The Evil bad man started to walk toward the portal. His minions stood in the way of Yusuke as he ran over to stop him. He however didn't make it and ended up punching more of the minions down. Kuwabara was swamped on the other side of the room slashing his sword. Kurama was in a similar predicament; however he was moving though his kills much faster. Hiei was the only one that could make it. Yusuke called out to him, warned him of what was about to happen and Hiei to action. He charged, fast a lightning to the evil bad man.

Swinging his sword he was shocked to find it blocked by one that had materialized from nothing. Hiei attacked viciously, to find that all of his attacks blocked or if they hit they were lucky. In frustration Hiei turned up the heat, and began using fire attacks on the side. The Evil bad guy started to struggle in his efforts to keep up with Hiei's movements. Giving out a growl of frustration, the evil bad man relished a energy attack that hit Hiei as if it was needles tearing though his skin. Hiei cried out, and dropped to the floor. The evil bad man laughed again, and picked Hiei up from the floor by his hair. Hiei was then tossed though the portal.

Yusuke watched the seen unfold and cried out. His anger peaked to it maximum level and he charged up his spirit gun with all his energy that was left. He aimed for the evil bad man as he walked toward the portal. With a cry Yusuke realized all his energy, and disintegrated all who were in his way, the evil bad man included. The room was full of light, and when the light died down, most of the army before them was dead, on the run, or wounded. And the portal was gone, along with it, Hiei.

**Please R&R tell me what ya think… I am hoping to get some more of my other storys posted… give me time :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here it is the next chapter! Hope that you all enjoy it ^^. (Insert Disclaimer here!) Please Review at the end to let me know how I'm doing. Also I'm looking for a Editor for my stories. Must be 18+ and ok with editing Lemon seens.**

Light slowly began to fill the valley in witch Sesshomaru walked though. Behind him followed his three companions a young human girl, a toad, and a dragon. They walked slowly the human riding the small dragon humming a happy tone along with the birds that chirped. The toad sniveled and followed at a distance, however not to far from his master.

Sesshomaru suddenly sensed something strange. A feeling of tensioned filled the energy in the air. Not far off he sensed something not right. Quickly giving the order to the toad to stay, Sesshomaru took to the sky on a flying cloud. Soaring though the sky he came to the center of the tension. He found himself hovering above a strange portal. The portal seemed to slowly be becoming balanced. Then a few creatures that Sesshomaru had never seen come though the portal. They were four vicious looking monsters that radiated an aurora of Pure evil.

Then suddenly another being seemed to be tossed though the portal. The being was small, and dressed in black. The small being crashed into a tree and fell to the ground in a heap. The beings that had arrived though the portal before it laughed maniacally and began to approach it. Then suddenly a blue light burst out of the portal, hitting the four beasts and tossing them all away. With the flash of blue light the portal disappeared.

Sesshomaru watched as three of the beasts stood, each of them greatly wounded now. One walked over to the fallen one in black and picked it up by it hair and smashed it into a tree. There were some words that Sesshomaru couldn't understand exchanged. Then the three creatures began to pound on the small being. Sesshomaru watched the viciousness from the beasts and decided to intervene. Swiftly he floated down and finished off the last three creatures. He caught the small being in his arms before it could hit the ground.

Turning the small figure over in his arms he was surprised. The male that laid in his arms looked quite beat up, however under that he was quite handsome. His hair spiked black, with a white star burst in the front. A white bandana was wrapped around his forehead for what Sesshomaru supposed was to keep his hair out of his eyes. The male was extremely small compared to Sesshomaru, and fit in his arms just right.

Well examining the small male Sesshomaru found some strange needles in his arms, and chest that once extracted Sesshomaru noticed the smell of poison. Concerned Sesshomaru swept the small male closer to his chest and took to the sky once more. He found his companion's right were he had left them and informed them to return to his castle before once more talking off as quick as he could. Heading in the direction of his castle at full speed.

When he arrived at his castle he headed right for the Healing wing. Raising his energy the healers all rushed to take his burden from his arms. Swiftly they undressed the small male's shirt and examined his wounds, his pants soon followed. During this time Sesshomaru was surprised to see that the small male was surprisingly built. For such a small creature to be that built it was surprising.

The healers worked quickly, they rubbed healing bums on his wounds and stuffed herbs down his throat to cure the poison. All in all the small male was very soon tucked in to one of the beds in the healing Chamber, and left to rest.

**That's all for now, I hope to post the next chapter up soon ^^ Please Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright… Im still looking for an editor… SO if anyone is interested msg me. Review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

Tiredly Hiei pried his eyes open. His body felt heavy and his energy still felt completely depleted. He stared at the marble like ceiling above his head for a minute before forcing him to sit up. He glanced around to see that he was in some kind of medical facility. However it was not one the he recognized. He moved to get out of bed, however was intercepted suddenly by a cat looking demon stopping him and pushing him back toward the bed. The demon spoke in an unfamiliar tong, however from its jesters Hiei could tell it was probably saying something like stay or don't move.

Hiei sat back in the bed and watch as the cat seemed to call out to someone. A new demon came into the room. This one Hiei could not tell what origin it was. Words were spoken and the new demon left in a rush. The cat went in to what Hiei could only assume was an adjoining room for a minute before returning with a glass. The cat held the glass out to Hiei. Hiei took the glass and sniffed it. It smelt very fowl, He held the glass back out and shook his head. The cat tilted his head and said something that Hiei could not understand. Frowning Hiei shook his head no. "I can not understand you." Hiei said. The cat's eyes seem to dilate before it reached out and touched the bandages around Hiei's chest, it then pointed to the cup, then once more to his chest. Hiei followed its movements before it struck him. This glass was to help his chest.

Making a face of dismay Hiei quickly drounded the liquid in the cup before handing it back to the cat who in turned smiled brightly at him. The cat then walked back to the assumed other room for a minute before returning with another cup. Hiei sniffed this one and was surprised to smell what seemed like chicken broth. Hiei glanced up at the Cat before taking a drink, finding that chicken broth it was. He sat there slowly drinking the hot liquid, while the cat moved about the room doing other things. Soon however another presence entered the room. The cat gave a bow, at the other presence that Hiei could not yet see. Then from the other room out walked a man, who radiated a powerful aurora.

The demon walked toward Hiei and said something that Hiei did not understand. The cat, then walked next to him, also speaking. The Silver haired man looked over at Hiei and placed his hand on his chest "Sesshomaru" he spoke. Hiei caught on to this motion quickly. The man in front of him must be called Sesshomaru. Hiei placed his hand on his chest and spoke his name. The man nodded his head, before turning to the cat. A few words were exchanged between the two; Hiei's name was mentioned a few times. Then the cat nodded and the silver haired man left the room. Hiei closed his eyes to rest, and slowly slipped off in to hibernation.

~~~ With Sesshomaru around the time Hiei was waking up ^^ like a little flash back in time~~~~

Sesshomaru sat at his desk in his office with suddenly the healers assistant approached, informing him that the guest had awoken. Sesshomaru stood from his desk and walked toward the healing quarters, his mind flooding with questions to ask his small guest. When he arrived in the healing chamber he watched as the healer walked in to the room carrying a glass. The old cat bowed, Sesshomaru nodded his head in recognition and walked into the room were they small being sat on the healing bed. "Hello, it's good to see that you are awake." Sesshomaru said. The Black haired man looked at him confused.

"He can't understand us, my lord." The healer said from were he stood. Sesshomaru brows wrinkled and he turned back to the guest.

Sesshomaru thought for a minute before placing his hand on his chest. "Sesshomaru" He said to the other. He watched as recognition lit in the mans eyes. His guest placed his hand on his own chest and said 'Hiei'. Sesshomaru turned to the healer. "How is Hiei doing?"

"He's made a full recovery, however his Energy is depleted and he will require some more rest. I would like him to stay here until I am sure he will be able to handle his own." The healer said. Sesshomaru nodded his head and glance at Hiei one last time.

"When Hiei is fit inform me. I have much I want to learn from him. He is under my protection, and like Rin will not be harmed. Let all know this." Sesshomaru ordered. The healer nodded his head and bowed once more as Sesshomaru left the room.

**Review please ^^**


End file.
